Mine
by SpencerAaeru
Summary: Rosalie comes upon a regular wolf in the woods when trying to take a break from her family. THIS IS A FUTA STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT.


**Chapter** **1.** **The Meeting**

I sit here alone in my room, staring out the window into the forest thinking about the future I away wanted, the future I should of always had. It's been decades since I've been changed into this... this thing I call a monster, but other call vampire. I sigh before getting up to leave my room making my way down stairs to the living room were the rest of my so called family were. My adopted brother's Emmett, Edward and Jasper were talking about some of there latest animal hunts. Alice my adopted sister was cuddled up next to her mate, Jasper reading a fashion magazine and last but not least are adoptive parents Esme and Carlisle talking about their day. So far their are four mated pairs in the family. Esme and Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Irina. Irina is a member of the Denali coven, we consider them to be cousin because we share the same diet. As of now she is away with her other family. The last mated pair is Edward and Angela. Angela is a human girl that goes to school with us. She is a daughter of a minister and has two younger brothers.

"Hey rose, what you up to" Emmett called out as I entered the room.

"Not much, just going to get some air and think." I said making my way to the door. Before I could make it to the door Emmett grabbed me by the arm.

"That all you do now rose, were worried about you. You barely even hunt with us anymore." Emmett said frowning. Now everyone stopped what they were doing.

"He's right." Edward said standing up from his seat next to Emmett. "All you do is sit around and think about the thing you don't have, the things you can't have. Rose yo..."

"Stop!" Before he could finish I stopped him. "Edward" I said looking him dead in the eyes. "I can do and think about what ever I want you know why, I'll tell you why because they are my personal thoughts not yours. So stay the fuck out of my head."

"Rosalie, language". Esme said " and Edward how dare you say such thing's."

"You know what Esme it's fine I'm going out, I can't stay here any longer." I said before running out the house into the woods.

Edward was standing in the middle of the room with all eyes on him. Everyone thinking the same thing even him. That he went to far and that he should learn to stay out of every ones head and how annoying he can be. "I know, I went to far. I didn't mean for it to come out like that, but it's true and I won't apologize for it. She acts more and more like a hitch everyday."

"She only act's that way with you Edward. You can't seem to stay out of her business. All she what's is some time to herself, time that you can't seem to give her. I can feel her emotions she is a very depressing state of mind."

"Jasper right Edward even my visions of her are depressing" Alice said with a frown.

"Enough!" Carlisle shouted. "When Rosalie come back we will have a talk about this together, as a family until then no more fighting."

Once he said that everyone went back to there own thing and Edward went to his room.

Rosalie was so lost in thought, she ran most of the day only to stop once realised she's never been in this part of the woods before. She was looking around the surrounding when she heard the sound of running water. She followed the sound until she came across a small waterfall that ran into a lake. As the water came down the sun hit it making it shine brightly as it entered the lake. The lake was surrounded by trees and different types of flowers, it was breathtaking. She sat at the base of a tree watching the scenery. Soon day became night and the sun became the moon. The shining from the sun was now gone and replaced with a glow from the moon.

"Wow" Rosalie said as she watched the scene change before her.

Then out of know where something big and white came falling from the waterfall down into the lake. I shot up from her spot and watched as the white thing swim in circles under the water. When it came to the surface it was clear to see it was a white wolf with a black nose and black grayish ears. He was about the same size of a regular wolf just a little bigger. From the looks of it, it was a boy. He was panting with his tongue hanging out it's mouth shaking his fur out when he noticed me standing there next to the tree. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours, neither looking from the other. Sighing, I gave up and took my seat back at the base of the tree looking once again at the scenery. Out the corner of my eye, I watched as the wolf looked from me to the lake like he was trying to decide something. From the looks of it he made his decision. He came over to me and started to pull me by my shirt towards the lake. I was so stunned by his strength that I didn't realize how close to the lake I was until the water consume me. As we swam to the top I wanted to be pissed at him for dragging me in but once we reached the surface I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so happy swimming around in the lake that it made me laugh harder. It was the first time in a long time that I actually felt... felt happy. As I swam around with him at my side everything felt... right, like this was were I was meant to be. We played awhile more until it started raining then we got out. As I got out the water it hit me like a ton of bricks that this might be the last time I saw him, I turned and watched as he shook his fur out before yawning. 'He must be tired'. I didn't know what to do. I was having feelings for this... this animal that's supposed to be a food source to not only me but my family as well, so why did I feel this way, I've never been so confused. I was lost in thought when I felt him pull my pants. It wasn't like before when he pulled me in to the lake with him, this time he was different he was giving me a choice.

"What is it, boy." I said patting his head.

He pulled me again before running then coming back.

"You want me to follow you."

He nodded his head before walking off. I soon joined him at his side, it felt good to be with him it felt safe. I following him as he made his way around the lake which was a lot bigger then I originally thought. After that we climbed up over a bunch of fallen trees that were stack on top of each other until we entered a new clearing surrounded by trees. The sound of running water was stronger here the more we walked the stronger it got. Soon the trees started to ease up and what I saw there left me with speechless. To the right of me was an opening from the trees and in that opening was an even bigger waterfall going into a much larger lake. IT had ever thing that made it so peaceful flowers, rocks, different color fishes and so much more.

"This place is amazing. Do you live here."

He looked at me then turn to the middle of the clearing looking up. At first I thought it was the trees he was looking at but once I saw what was in the trees I know this place was his home. There was a huge house made from trees and what seems to be held together by vines with flowers in them. He yawned again and pulled me by my pants again this time towards the house.

"Your sleepy."

He nodded his head.

"And you want me to sleep with you."

He nodded his head again and walk up the steps leading to the house which I know now are made from tree trunks. I followed him in to the open area of the house and watched as he laid down. I laid beside him on my back staring at the ceiling thinking about today and the feelings I've been having for him, when he move to lay on my stomach. I rubbed his fur as he fell asleep. I was about to close my eyes when I felt something change. His fur got shorter and his form change. He was now know longer a wolf but a human, a female human. I stared wide eye at the female I was now holding laying on me naked. 'She?... but she has a penis'. At first I pull away out of shock but when I did she whimpered and opened her eyes. When our eyes meet I understood why I've been feeling like this towards her, she was mine and I was hers. 'I finally found her... I finally found my mate'.

"Sleep, I'll be here when you wake up". I told her and that what she did. She fell asleep on my breast holding me around my waist cuddling me close. That's how I spend the night holding her and she holding me.

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT OR MAYBE JUST TO SAY YOU JUST LIKE IT. BYE : )**


End file.
